Chance Meetings
by Black666Hunter
Summary: Two Bounty Hunters, constantly trying to one-up the other. She has a try, he gets her back and repeat as many times as they can stand. How many times can they come up against each other before they realise sometimes it's not worth fighting anymore? Who else will get caught up in their games? Rated T for Fights, Ugly Death Scenes, Language and Minor Adult Scenes.
1. Chapter 1

Their meeting was a total fluke and one they prayed would never happen but it seemed that tonight wasn't going to be their night. One was working, the other enjoying a rare night off. He was sitting quietly at a table in the corner, sipping his beer and watching the crowd. He was fairly sure no one would recognise him, not in his jeans, bike boots, a simple white tee and an open black leather jacket. But just in case someone did recognise him, he had two pistols hidden under his jacket and a friend close by to back him up.

She came into the bar wearing a tight red cocktail dress, the front cut to emphasise her cleavage and the back dipped to only cover her shapely hips. The sheer cloth clung to every curve, stopping at mid thigh and revealing the most incredible set of legs, ending in a pair of bright red six-inch stiletto heels. Her long black hair was done up in a beautiful tumble of curls spilling from a high chignon at the back of her head. Two thick locks hung down behind her ears, tumbling elegantly over her bared shoulders. Around her neck, she wore a thin golden chain, a single diamond sparkling against her bare flesh. She wore matching earrings and a diamond studded bracelet around her right wrist.

Hearing the fuss over by the bar, he turned the look, jaw dropping at the sight of the elegant beauty standing at the bar. There were men of all sorts gathered around her, all trying to catch the eye of this stunning woman but she wasn't interested in any of them. Seeing one sleazebag reaching to grab her on the butt, he shot to his feet and strode across to the bar, catching the questing hand and squeezing tightly.

'That's not how you treat a lady.' he warned, glaring down at the sleazebag angrily. 'Now, I suggest you apologise and leave her alone.'

Unsurprised by the reluctance of the other man, he turned his hand sharply, driving the other man to his knees lest his wrist be broken. Looking up at the lady in red, the sleazebag apologised before he was escorted to the door and thrown out on his ear. Brushing his hands, the other man offered the lady in read a courteous smile and returned to his table, picking up his beer and relaxing.

Finally getting her drink, the lady in red slipped away from the bar, a warning glint in her dark eyes as she glided across the floor. Sipping her drink, she found a seat and looked around, ignoring the men still staring at her beauty. She was looking for someone, seeking one particular face among the crowd in the bar.

He couldn't take his eyes off her, totally captivated by her beauty as she sat there, sipping her wine and looking around slowly. No other woman could compare to her stunning looks, her skin carrying a soft tan that looked so perfect against her dress. He knew he couldn't get involved with her but he was so tempted to throw away everything he had for just one night with this stunning woman with her scarlet dress and ruby fingernails.

Sighing softly, she stood and made her way across the packed bar to slide in beside him, dark eyes twinkling as she looked at him appreciatively. A coy little smile as she played with her almost empty glass and he was on his feet, shoving through the crowd at the bar to order up another round. Thankfully the bartender remembered what she'd ordered because he didn't have a clue.

Glasses in hand, he returned to the table, astounded that such a beauty could be interested in him. He was scarred and weathered, a veteran of so many years of hard living and yet here she was, gazing at him like she was the only man in the world. Accepting her glass with a warm slime, she left their fingers touch for a moment longer than necessary, sending a spike of pleasure up his arm.

'Shame for a beautiful lady like you to be all alone on a night like this.' he remarked, settling again and sipping his beer.

'This is hardly the first time I've been left waiting for someone. But you looked lonely here all alone.' she replied, reaching over to lightly touch his hand. 'My name is Bianca.'

'Bianca, a beautiful name for such a lovely woman.' he smiled, turning his hand over. 'I'm Aloysius; it's a pleasure to meet you.'

'Aloysius.' Bianca repeated, rolling his name around her mouth. 'Not a very common name these days but I like it. Somehow it suits you.'

'Thank you.' Aloysius grinned, turning on the charm for the beauty sitting across from him.

Watching from the darkness around the DJ, Aloysius' companion frowned as he watched Aloysius and the lady in red talking and laughing. He had a bad feeling about the lady in red, there was something about her that didn't feel right but he couldn't put his finger on it. So for now he let them talk and went back to the music, grateful for the chance to wind down and relax for a few days before they got back to work.

Hearing a song that he liked, Aloysius stood and offered his hand to Bianca. Smiling softly at the implications of his offer, Bianca accepted and let him lead her onto the dance floor. Aloysius wasn't much of a dancer but Bianca shrugged and admitted she wasn't very good either. Finding a clear space, they settled into a slow rocking motion, moving with the beat.

Relaxing into Aloysius' hold, Bianca smiled and turned with him, one hand sliding off his shoulder to scratch her nails against another woman in the crowd. Neither woman said anything about it, two ships passing in the night as the dancing continued. Aloysius still couldn't believe he was dancing with such a beautiful woman, her skin so soft under his calloused hands.

'If you'll excuse me, I need to go powder my nose.' Bianca uttered, leaning in to brush a kiss across his cheek before walking towards the bathroom.

Completely stunned by his good fortune, Aloysius returned to the bar to grab another drink, fairly sure Bianca would spot him there when she came back out.

'You must be something special to catch Bianca's eye. She's one of the regulars but I've never seen her show much interest in any of the guys.' the bartender remarked, setting his beer on the bar.

'I wouldn't say that, I'm just lucky. She's something special though, what a woman.' Aloysius shrugged, paying for his drink and turning to look for Bianca.

Stepping out of the corridor to the bathroom, Bianca looked a little frazzled as she scanned the crowd. Spotting Aloysius, she smiled and weaved through the people to get back to his side.

'I'm so sorry Aloysius but I've got to run. Something has come up at home.' she offered, waving off the bartender. 'No thanks Tony, I have to drive.'

'Is everything okay, Bianca?' Aloysius asked, catching her hand.

'It's nothing you need to worry about.' she replied, fishing in her purse and coming up with a business card. 'Call me sometime; I'd like to see you again.'

'I'd like that too.' Aloysius nodded, resting his left hand on the card.

'Until then Aloysius.' Bianca whispered, leaning in to catch his lips in a soft kiss. 'I'll see you around, lover-boy.'

Blinking in shock as she walked away, Aloysius licked his lips for one last taste of her before he picked up the business card and flipped it over. Eyes blowing wide for a completely different reason, he swore and shoved the card in his pocket before racing out the door. Weaving through the crowd, he made it to the front door and charged outside, looking around quickly. Seeing a low slung Lamborghini peeling away, he swore again and kicked the wall beside him, unable to believe he'd just been outsmarted like that.

Bursting out of the bar, Rufus slid to a stop beside Aloysius, pistols in his hands as he scanned the street. Seeing no danger, Rufus holstered his pistols and looked down at Aloysius, wondering what had gotten his best friend into such a mood.

'Don't tell me you're pissed that woman slipped through your fingers.' Rufus mused, shaking his head slowly.

'That wasn't just any woman. I just got played by the Black Hunter.' Aloysius spat, holding out the card she'd left at the bar. 'That bitch fucking played me like a fool.'

'Better luck next time Knight. Check the men's room, you just missed another million. Savour my taste; you'll never have it again. I'll be in your dreams tonight, I know.' Rufus read, a little disturbed by what was reading. 'You actually kissed the Black Hunter?'

'Don't remind me, buddy.' Aloysius grumbled, slumping back against the wall. 'I'm surprised she didn't try for poison lipstick in the hopes of putting me out of action.'

'Could be a slow action type. Be the smart way to go.' Rufus shrugged, handing back the card.

'Just shut up.' Aloysius growled, tearing the card into piece and throwing the in the nearest bin.

'You gonna check the men's room?' Rufus asked, looking around slowly just to be sure that woman wasn't lurking around.

'Yeah, I guess we should. Just to make sure she's not playing games.' Aloysius nodded, heading back into the bar.

Making their way back through the crowd, all business now, they slipped into the men's room, both men wary of what surprises the Black Hunter might have left them. In the last cubicle, they found the woman that she'd scratched on the dance floor. She was a mess, blood all down her front with both hands missing and a large section of her hair ripped out. Her dress was torn, one shoe shoved through her eye and her underwear around her ankles.

'Oh hell. We'd better get out of here before someone things we did this.' Aloysius uttered, glad he'd thought to check this place for a back exit.

'I knew that woman was sick but this is going way beyond what was necessary.' Rufus added, following Aloysius out of the men's room and out the back way.


	2. Chapter 2

Adjusting his tie quickly, Aloysius swallowed his nerves and slipped into the ballroom, handing his invitation to the man by the door. He hated these kinds of jobs, the times when he was in front of a crowd and had to make the kill on the down low. Give him his pistols and an open field of combat any day, pretending to be a rich snob at a black tie event was hell.

He took some comfort in knowing he wasn't alone, Rufus was drifting through the crowd as well, shaking hands and falling into his role easily. It wasn't that Rufus was a natural in situations like this; he hated it just as much as Aloysius did but he sucked it up and got on with the job. He knew what was expected of him, he always studied his cover stories before any mission.

Summoning his more charming smile and accepting a champagne flute, Aloysius moved into the crowd, greeting business associates of this cover ID and trying to relax. It wasn't easy for him to play the rich snob but he did the best he could, splashing around his cash and making sizeable donations to causes that he believed in.

Making small talk with the people that had been invited to this event; Rufus spotted their target first and excused himself from the conversation, stating that he needed to speak with his business partner. Signalling Aloysius subtly, Rufus kept one eye on their target until Aloysius got to his side, the pair watching their target even though they appeared to be discussing business in private.

'Well, we knew this wasn't going to be easy. I didn't expect him to have four bodyguards though.' Aloysius muttered, sipping his champagne and looking around for another answer.

'There's always the bathroom.' Rufus suggested, accepting another snack from one of the waitresses wandering around the room.

'Nah, the contract stipulated it had to be done out here. Our boss said he'd be watching.' Aloysius sighed, lightly touching his pocket where his chosen killing tool was hidden. 'All we have to do is get close enough to jab him, it shouldn't be too hard.'

'Shouldn't being the operative word. Look, the body guards are being real careful with who gets close.' Rufus added, watching the guards closely.

Sure enough, the guards were stopping everyone from getting too close to their man, forming a barrier that no one seemed to be able to get past. Then a rather attractive waitress approached with a tray of nibbles in one hand and a tray of various drinks in the other. She passed the guards without trouble, her tight shirt and short skirt leaving nowhere for her to hide any weapons. Allowing the man in the middle to pick what he wanted, she sashayed out again, so confident as she moved back into the crowd.

'You don't seriously think?' Rufus blinked, watching the waitress for a moment.

'Nah, she wouldn't dare. This ain't her style.' Aloysius replied, also watching the waitress.

'Remember the bar?' Rufus grinned, confident Aloysius would remember.

'Do not mention that incident.' Aloysius growled, still sore about how he'd been played that night.

'I'm just saying, if she could pull that off, what's to say she couldn't do this as well?' Rufus continued, looking down at Aloysius.

'It's a possibility I guess but not one I want to think about right now. Come on, we've got a job to do and I am not going to let the chance she's here rob us of the money.' Aloysius growled, eyeing the scene closely and looking for his in with their target.

Swapping out her depleted trays with fresh ones, the young waitress smiled softly as she watched the two men talking, eyeing off the man behind his bodyguards. She knew what they wanted, it wasn't hard to tell just by watching them but she had the added talent of being able to lip read so she knew exactly what they were up to.

Picking up an empty tray, she loaded it with some specially modified nibbles and accepted another tray of drinks before heading back into the crowd, aiming specifically for the quietly talking partnership. A few other unlucky folks were tempted by the fresh food on her tray and she let them eat, figuring adding a little chaos to the party would certainly liven it up a bit.

Distracted from their plans by yet another person with their hand out for money, Aloysius rolled his eyes behind his glasses and turned to the woman, slapping on a warm smile and greeting her with a kiss on her over powdered cheek. She tried to look like she'd just walked off the fashion runway in Paris or Milan but she never pulled off the look. Her dresses were too short for a lady of her age and she wore way too much make up.

'Annabelle, it's lovely to see you again.' Aloysius smiled, trying to ignore the overpowering smell of her perfume. 'I'm sure you remember my business partner Charles.'

'It really has been to long, Richard. Of course, you're looking good tonight Charles.' Annabelle smiled, looking up at Rufus with a twinkle in her bright green eyes.

'As are you, Annabelle.' Rufus replied, taking her hand lightly and leaning in to kiss her cheek. 'I hear that your music school is doing much better this year.'

'Last year was a disaster but with help from our generous supporters, we are making good headway this year.' Annabelle nodded, sipping her champagne slowly. 'Can I count on your support again this year, my dear boys?'

'Of course, Annabelle. I had a feeling we would see you here so I took the liberty or organising something for your school.' Aloysius replied, reaching into his jacket and pulling out a neatly folded cheque. 'I have no doubt this will be of great help to your students.'

Stunned by the figure written on the cheque, Annabelle tucked the folded piece of paper into her clutch and thanked them profusely before walking away, leaving the men in peace again.

'Greedy old bat.' Aloysius muttered, unimpressed with Annabelle's behaviour but he had to play his role. 'Hopefully that'll keep her off our backs for another year.'

'Don't be too hard on her.' Rufus shrugged, finishing his drink. 'Get back on track, there's still work to be done.'

'Seen any weaknesses in the barrier yet?' Aloysius asked, spotting the waitress coming towards them with fresh snacks and drinks.

'Nothing, we're going to have to think outside the box.' Rufus replied, setting his empty glass aside before taking another from the waitress standing there.

Keeping her face carefully composed, the waitress smiled at the pair as they took their drinks and a little something to nibble on before she moved away, fluttering her eyelashes at the pair as she left them. Doing the rounds, she managed to convince all six bodyguards to sample something from her tray before moving back into the main crowd, totally in tune with the other wait staff on the floor.

Spotting an opening in the bodyguard circle, Aloysius glanced up at Rufus and nodded, moving towards their target with a purpose. Slipping behind a distracted bodyguard, Aloysius pulled out the syringe he'd been given and flicked the top off into his other hand. Before anyone realised what he was doing, he jabbed their target in the shoulder and injected the fast acting poison. Capping the syringe again, Aloysius moved back quickly, not sure he'd get away clean but the job was done.

The bodyguards moved fast, three moving into tight formation around their boss while the other three came after Aloysius. Spotting trouble, Rufus came over as well, ready to do what needed to be done to see they escaped cleanly. Three on two was a reasonably fair fight, but the main problem would still be escaping.

Coming back towards the group, the same waitress that had been focusing on this section of the room glided smoothly between the two groups before tripping, throwing her full trays at the bodyguards. Hitting the ground hard, the waitress moved fast, pulling something out of her cleavage and stabbing one of the guards in the leg. Scrambling up, she kicked her heels off and ran, weaving through the crowd and disappearing towards the kitchen.

With the bodyguards really stirred up now, Aloysius didn't hesitate, turning on his heel and running for the nearest exit. Right behind his best friend, Rufus reached into his jacket and pulled out a single smoke grenade. It wasn't much of a backup plan but it was enough. Yanking the pin and throwing it over his shoulder, he charged after Aloysius, the pair disappearing out the back way as the ballroom filled with thick grey smoke.

/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\

Stepping off the elevator like nothing was wrong, Aloysius straightened his business suit and headed towards the penthouse suite. The job was done, now it was time to get paid hopefully. The job hadn't been perfect but it was done, the man was dead and gone. Aloysius was also rather hoping this didn't take too long, he wasn't feeling so great, something he ate at the fundraiser was arguing with his stomach.

Knocking on the door, he was let into the suite and walked over to their latest employed. Overweight and balding, he was just the kind of man that Aloysius detested, far too wealthy and not doing anything worth while with his cash. Well, perhaps that wasn't completely true, he was putting money in Aloysius' accounts.

'Ah, there you are Aloysius. I was starting to worry that you would not escape the storm you caused.' he remarked, looking up from the half naked beauty sprawled across his lap. 'Your friend was caught up in the trouble?'

'We had to take a slight detour Mr Johnson. I take it the job was done to your satisfaction.' Aloysius replied, settling in the indicated chair. 'Rufus decided to go back to our hotel. He thought it safer if he wasn't seen again for a little while.'

Catching movement out the corner of his eye, Aloysius turned his head and stared, recognising the waitress that had caused a scene and allowed them to escape. But now she was wearing a purple business skirt-suit with a matching flash of purple under the collar of her white shirt. Smiling and winking at him, she released her hair from the bun she'd been wearing and shook it out even as she pulled on a dark purple suit jacket and buttoned it up.

'Do not take it personally, Aloysius. She was the insurance policy just in case you failed.' Mr Johnson explained, turning to regard her. 'You do good work, Esmeralda. I will have to keep you in mind for the next time I need an opponent eliminated.'

'Glad I could be of service, Mr Johnson.' Esmeralda replied, glancing at Aloysius for a moment before leaving the suite.

Pausing in the doorway, she looked back over her shoulder and smiled, most of her attention on Aloysius. Dropping him a wink, she tapped two fingers to her forehead in a lazy salute.

'We'll always have Portland, Knight.' she called, turning and leaving the suite quietly.

'I got you this time Hunter.' Aloysius uttered, refusing to rise to the bait. 'Her name isn't Esmeralda, Mr Johnson. That was the Black Hunter, one of my closest competitors.'

'And you're not going to chase her down?' Johnson asked, surprised by how calm Aloysius was.

'There will be other times for that. Business before pleasure.' Aloysius replied, settling back in his chair. 'She has a habit of popping up all the time, trying to get me out of the way.'

'Interesting that she made no attempt at the fundraiser. She was serving there.' Johnson remarked, leaning back in his chair.

'She was…oh you little bitch.' Aloysius spat, realising now why he felt sick and why Rufus had been complaining of a nasty gut ache after they escaped. 'Can we wrap this up fast, Mr Johnson. It seems she did get me this time. A minor inconvenience but best I get out of here quickly.'

'Of course, of course. Everything is ready, it's just a matter of going over the deal and payment will be made.' Johnson replied, indicating the laptop on the table between them.

Reaching out to turn the laptop towards him, Aloysius double checked the account details and figures, making absolutely sure he was going to be paid the full amount agreed on at the start of the job. Satisfied, he nodded and handed the laptop over for Mr Johnson to put in his security code and authorise the payment. It only took a few minutes for the confirmation to come up on the screen and Aloysius dug out his PDA, signing into his private access area and checking that the payment had come through without trouble. There it was, another million in his Swiss account.

'Pleasure doing business with you Mr Johnson.' Aloysius grinned, getting to his feet and putting his PDA away.

'I might have need of your services again.' Mr Johnson nodded, getting up and shaking Aloysius' hand warmly. 'Until then, good luck with your Hunter.'

'Thanks, I'll get her yet.' Aloysius nodded, turning and heading for the door.

/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\

Getting close to his own hotel and looking forward to sleeping off whatever he'd been drugged with, Aloysius smirked as he spotted a familiar figure leaning casually against a bus stop just up the street a little more. Flipping up the collar of his long coat, he kept walking, one eye on the woman in blue jeans and a black sweater.

Stepping past her, Aloysius turned and smirked at her, knowing that she would take the bait and try for another strike against him. But this time he was ready for her. Sure enough, she left her seat and followed him, looking for all the world like someone out for a casual stroll but Aloysius knew better. She was hunting him but this time the Hunter would lose.

Ducking into an alley, Aloysius broke into a jog and ducked down behind a dumpster seconds before Emily entered the alley. Whipping up her pistols, she moved slowly and carefully along the filthy alleyway, searching for him among the piles of rubbish and other garbage scattered around.

Picking his moment carefully, Aloysius launched from his hiding place, wrapping his arms around her as he took her to the ground heavily. Rolling around in the trash, Emily fought hard to get free, managing to knee him in the groin but Aloysius refused to let go. Using the pain to fuel his fight, Aloysius managed to pin Emily to the ground, her hands trapped under his knees and his left hand grinding her face into the muck built up on the pavement.

Reaching into one of his pockets, Aloysius pulled out a syringe and flipped the cap off, not caring where it landed. Making sure the needle was full, he plunged it into her shoulder and forced the contents into her body.

'This time I win. Fuck Portland, I hope you enjoy your New York treatment.' he growled, yanking the syringe out and tossing it into the nearest dumpster before rising and running off.

He knew Emily would survive the shot, he wasn't ready to kill her yet but the mixture of laxatives, ipecac and a few other nasties would keep her out of action for weeks. She wouldn't dare go more than a few feet from a toilet, not until she's purged the long lasting serum from her body.


End file.
